Cockpits of this kind for two-wheeled vehicles are known from the general prior art. These cockpits are mostly suited only for a specific group of persons, in particular in regard to the positioning of the steering handle, whereas other persons, in particular smaller or larger persons can correctly grip the steering handle only in a position on the two-wheeled vehicle that is not suited to them. The reading of a display on the cockpit is also often possible only conditionally. This is not only a discomfort for these persons, but can even lead to traffic hazards under certain driving situations.
Known from US 2016/0137254 A1 is a cockpit for a two-wheeled vehicle, which is attached to a steering column. The steering column has a hinge, so that it can be folded. In this way, the entire two-wheeled vehicle can be folded together for the purpose of transport.
US 2011/0139535 A1 describes a cockpit for a four-wheeled vehicle, which is mounted to a steering column so as to pivot around a horizontal axis.
Another cockpit for a two-wheeled vehicle is described in DE 101 56 725 A1. In this case, a handlebar is constructed in one piece with the cockpit.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,955 is a vehicle with a cockpit that is connected to a steering column by means of a joint.
EP 2 106 993 B1 describes a collapsible two-wheeled vehicle, the steering column of which can be adjusted in height.